An arrangement, known from the prior art, is schematically shown in FIG. 7, wherein reference will also be made to the following description relating thereto. The housing front plane forms a parting joint between the high-pressure connector and the housing, which parting joint is freely accessible from the outside for the production of a welded connection. The high-pressure connector, which is fixedly connected to the pump housing by welding (e.g., electron beam/laser beam), is, in and adjacent to the weld seam, mechanically highly loaded by the forces and stresses that are generated in the high-pressure connector as a result of the high pump pressure that arises. Fluctuating tensile stress peaks that arise here may, in the case of adverse construction and dimensioning of the high-pressure connector, lead inter alia to a failure of the dynamically loaded weld seam (entirely or in parts).